Prédica
by Sy.P
Summary: soft yaoi!ONESHOT aviso para original character!...ou nem isso...Estava perdido demais nos meus próprios pensamentos para prestar verdadeira atenção ao que acontecia a minha volta...


**Prédica**

**Autora:** Sy.P

**Gênero:** Yaoi, angst

**Shipper:** Gabriel x João Augusto

**Aviso: original! YAOI content não gosta não lê**

* * *

Sentei-me no último banco da igreja ouvindo as conversas paralelas de quem entrava e de quem já se encontrava lá, apenas observando o movimento... Ou nem isso... Estava perdido demais nos meus próprios pensamentos para prestar verdadeira atenção ao que acontecia a minha volta.

Um riso alto me fez voltar a mim e olhar de soslaio para a morena em pé a alguns metros de mim que conversava animadamente com Carolina, apenas uma conhecida.

Suspirei e passei a mão pelos cabelos novamente tentando fazer com que essa maldita coisa ruiva que eu chamo de franja pare de cair em meu rosto, tapando um de meus olhos, mas infelizmente isso não acontece.

Mas independentemente do meu cabelo, eu estou aqui para contar o que aconteceu não é mesmo...?

Bom... Foi isso o que aconteceu. Quando eu já estava-o colocando atrás da orelha, o cabelo, pela vigésima quinta vez ou algo semelhante, esbarraram no meu ombro o que me obrigou a levantar o olhar pra ver quem tinha sido o educado que nem desculpas pediu. Mas assim que o fiz, algo entrou em meu campo de visão e acabei por esquecer completamente que alguém havia esbarrado em mim a pouco.

O que eu vi me fez parar simplesmente pra admirar. Era um garoto pouco mais alto que eu que entrava com na igreja com os cabelos presos e um sorriso inocente e alegre no rosto. Não sei por que me atraiu o olhar já que não era lá muito bonito. Talvez tenha sido o sorriso... Talvez eu seja apenas mais um desocupado que precisa arranjar motivos pra se sentir atraído por alguém.

O garoto logo sumiu do meu campo de visão e eu novamente baixei o rosto sem ter mais o que olhar.

Algum tempo depois o culto começou e eu simplesmente não prestava atenção, entretido demais com a barra da minha camisa para querer ouvir toda aquela baboseira sobre missões e reuniões, conversas com Deus e tudo isso.

Achava que não passaria disso quando o pastor convocou um dos jovens a fazerem um depoimento... Olhei de esguelha, a princípio sem muito interesse, mas assim que vi quem seria o orador, logo levantei o rosto. Eu provavelmente deveria estar com a maior cara de idiota, quem sabe a um passo de babar, mas era o mesmo garoto que me chamou minha atenção algum tempo atrás.

De repente comecei a prestar total atenção na figura. Eu disse prestar atenção na figura, não no que ele dizia, sim? Ou pelo menos foi isso por algum tempo. Ele começara a descrever como fora tocado por Deus e todas aquelas coisas as quais eu me recusava a ouvir simplesmente por ser doloroso demais lembrar que, de toda minha família, eu era o único que escolhera um caminho diferente. Que decidira experimentar outras coisas antes de me ater a uma religião e antes mesmo de acreditar em Deus. Resumindo... Toda essa história de ser tocado pelo espirito divino e coisa e tal, só me lembrava de que eu era o renegado.. A ovelha negra da família... Espero que você entenda o que eu quero dizer... Sim, às vezes eu sou um pouco complicado mas... Quem não é?

A medida em que ele falava, eu me sentia mais e mais tentado a esquecer os meus princípios e simplesmente segui-lo e, de olhos fechados, fazer acontecer comigo tudo o que ele dizia ter vivenciado.

Assim que terminou o discurso, uma chuva de aplausos foi ouvida e ele, descendo do altar, voltou ao seu lugar me deixando com raiva, muita raiva por ele ser tudo o que eu não sou. Por ele ser tudo o que eu talvez venha a querer ser... Um dia... Quem sabe?

Saí de lá o mais rápido que pude e, parado no jardim, senti o vento gelado batendo contra meu corpo me causando arrepios. Desisti de segurar as lágrimas e elas agora rolavam livremente por meu rosto.

A voz familiar atingiu meus ouvidos...

- Você tá bem...? – era baixa e suave, meio acanhada...

- Eu... – tentei esconder o choro mas não me virei... Tentei fazer a voz sair controlada, mas falhei miseravelmente – estou sim... – era notável que eu chorava pelo tremor em minhas palavras.

Ouviu-o caminhando e deparei-me com o garoto a minha frente me olhando, inquisidor.

Devo tê-lo olhado surpreso, pois o mesmo corou e baixou a rosto. Perdendo o contato visual, não consegui mais descobrir o que se passou por sua mente naquele momento.

No seguinte, eu o tinha pendurado em meu pescoço me abraçando forte e docemente.

- Eu... O vi saindo e... Me pareceu tão triste, eu...

- Tudo bem... – sussurrei – eu não me importo...

- Eu.. Eu...

- Sou Gabriel...

- João...Augusto... Pode me chamar de... Do que achar melhor...

Sorri levemente...

- Certo... Jota? - arrisquei com um sorriso indeciso correspondendo-lhe o abraço com um dos braços enquanto mantinha a outra mão no bolso de meu jeans.

Ele apenas sorriu e me soltou... Me olhava de lado, timidamente, e como um raio me deu um selo e simplesmente saiu correndo de volta para a igreja...Fiquei a observá-lo correr e ao chegar a porta, ele virou-se e me sorriu.

Talvez o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tenha visto...

Continuei no jardim pensando em alguma maneira de me torturar por estar pensando assim sobre aquele garoto logo em uma igreja.

Pensando bem... Será que eu ligo pra isso? Deve ser por isso que não me sinto culpado... Simplesmente por que eu não me importo...

Pode me chamar de herege se quiser... De pecador ou qualquer outra bobagem que venha a assolar sua mente que eu não me importo... A única coisa que tenho a dizer... É que tenho a leve sensação... De que se você vier à igreja no domingo que vem...O mais provável, se não o certo... É que irá me encontrar. E não tenha dúvidas de que se você vier me cumprimentar eu irei lhe dizer um boa noite acompanhado de um sorriso esperando sinceramente que um dia você possa conhecer uma felicidade como essa que eu sinto agora!

**OWARI**

* * *

**N/A: **escrito numa sentada xP Opiniões são bem vindas.

Sy.P


End file.
